Amor Con Un desconocido
by Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha quería una mujer que lo amara por sí mismo, no por el dinero que poseía. Por eso, cuando conoció a Sakura Haruno durante unas vacaciones, le ocultó su verdadero nombre, cambiando sin saberlo, sus vidas para siempre.
1. Chapter 1

**Amor Con Un Desconocido**.

**I**

**D**isclaimer: La historia es original de SmileUlq  
y los personajes de Kishimoto. Solo he tomado prestada la trama con fines de sana diversión.

—¡Es mío! —gritó una voz femenina llena de angustia, haciendo que Sasuke sacara la cabeza de las aguas de Chankanaab Park, en Cozumel. La parte superior de un biquini azul flotaba a su lado en las aguas de color turquesa.

Sasuke había decidido pasar el día haciendo esnórkel, y había esperado ver un montón de peces tropicales, pero no eso. Un pez loro se acercó a los triángulos de color azul para comprobar si eran comestibles, y después se alejó rápidamente.

—¡Por favor!

Sasuke giró la cabeza y vio a una joven con cabello de color verdes como la esmeralda, unas gafas de bucear en lo alto de la cabeza y unos ojos muy abiertos por la vergüenza.

El pez loro estaba totalmente equivocado. Aquella mujer estaba para comérsela.

—La corriente se lo ha llevado —dijo ella, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. —Si pudieras echármelo hasta aquí…

—No lo sé. ¿No conoces el dicho? "Quien lo encuentra se lo queda" —contestó, incapaz de resistirse al impulso de tomarle un poco el pelo.

La mujer dejó escapar un largo suspiro de sufrimiento, mientras pataleaba con las aletas para mantenerse a flote.

—Oh, vamos… El azul no te pega.

—Puede que no —respondió pensativamente mientras mantenía el sujetador fuera del agua, observándolo.

Las copas eran extremadamente pequeñas —¿Cuál es la recompensa por devolvértelo? —preguntó, mirándola de nuevo.

Ella levantó la barbilla.

—Un verdadero caballero no pediría una recompensa.

—Yo nunca he dicho que fuera un caballero. Además, una dama daría alguna muestra de gratitud.

—¿En qué estás pensando?

—Cena conmigo esta noche.

—Si eres capaz de darme el sujetador sin apartar tus ojos de los míos, cenaré contigo.

—Trato hecho —dijo, aunque sabía que iba a costarle hacerlo. No sería un hombre si no deseara verla desnuda, y el agua clara le habría facilitado la vista.

—Ya que has dicho que no eres un caballero, supongo que terminaré cenando con mis amigos —dijo ella fríamente, mirándolo a los ojos mientras se acercaba.

Él se aseguró de que su mirada no flaqueara. Tenía una corazonada extraña sobre aquella mujer. Sin apartar los ojos de los suyos, puso el sujetador del biquini en la mano que ella le tendía.

—Gracias —le dijo la mujer, mirándolo sorprendida.

—Date la vuelta —sugirió Sasuke, con la voz un poco ronca.

Ella lo hizo y después forcejeó con el cierre. Dejó escapar un gemido de frustración.

—Está roto. No se mantiene cerrado.

—Espera un momento. Llevo una tira de goma en la muñeca —le dijo, acercándose. —¿Quieres que pruebe?

—Por favor.

Sasuke hizo un cierre provisional y unió los dos extremos del sujetador. Después tiró de él suavemente.

—¿Está bien así?

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta.

—Gracias. De verdad —siguiendo un impulso, se inclinó hacia él y le rozó los labios con los suyos. —Una muestra de gratitud.

Sasuke se lamió de los labios aquella mezcla dulce y salada y sintió una oleada de calor.

—En Alberto's a las siete. ¿Cómo te llamas y dónde te alojas?

—Sakura Haruno. Estoy en Plaza Las Glorias. ¿Y tú eres…?

Abrió la boca para decirle su nombre, pero se lo pensó mejor. La tentación de permanecer en la libertad del anonimato era muy grande. Se había sentido decepcionado demasiadas veces por mujeres que lo habían querido por su apellido, por su dinero o por las dos cosas. Siempre había querido saber si una mujer podía quererlo por sí mismo, en vez de por todo lo que conllevaba ser un Uchiha.

Sintió un ligero cargo de conciencia, pero lo apartó rápidamente. Si las cosas salían bien, le contaría más tarde la verdad.

—matsumoto Jun —contestó.

Cuatro días después, estaba totalmente embelesado.

Atardecía en Cozumel y Sasuke Uchiha observaba a saskura, que estaba sacando una foto de dos niños mexicanos vendiendo marionetas en una concurrida calle. Los niños, al verla, sonrieron.

Por lo que Sasuke había podido observar, todo el mundo sonreía a Sakura. Tenía la risa fácil, era una mujer sencilla y para él era como un soplo de aire fresco, puro oxígeno.

Nunca se cansaba de ella.

En algunos momentos, fantaseaba con que su relación continuara al abandonar Cozumel.

Sakura lo hacía sentirse satisfecho y hambriento de ella al mismo tiempo. La había deseado en su cama desde el primer momento.

Tal vez desde el final de su primera noche juntos.

Había sentido las chispas entre ellos y había querido decirle su verdadero nombre, pero la deliciosa posibilidad de atraerla simplemente por su propia persona se lo había impedido. En unos meses aceptaría el puesto para el que lo habían estado preparando desde que había nacido: vicepresidente de Uchiha¨corporation, la empresa que su padre, su abuelo y su bisabuelo habían creado y alimentado.

Se licenciaría en Derecho en unas pocas semanas. Su compañero de habitación lo había convencido para que se fuera a México y se tomara un último respiro.

Y vaya respiro, pensó, hechizado por el movimiento de sus caderas bajo aquella falda que caía justo por encima de la rodilla y revelaba unas largas y bien torneadas piernas.

Sakura lo miró, sonrió y sacudió la cabeza, moviendo el dedo índice.

—Estás mirando otra vez.

—Tienes mucho donde mirar —respondió, tomándola de la mano y acercándola a él para darle un rápido beso.

Sus mejillas ligeramente bronceadas se ruborizaron, pero Sakura no se tensó ni intentó apartarse, como había hecho los dos primeros días en los que jun la había engatusado para que pasara tiempo con él.

—¿Estás intentando dejarme sin respiración?

—Eres preciosa —dijo él, mirando sus bonitos ojos verdes.

—Apuesto a que se lo dices a todas las chicas .

—No estés tan segura —respondió, apartándole de la cara un mechón de pelo.

—¿Y por qué soy diferente, aparte de por perder el biquini en el mar y que tú lo rescataras? —preguntó alegremente.

—Porque eres real.

Sakura sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco al ver la mirada de Jun.

Desde su primer encuentro, aquel hombre la había intrigado. Al principio había sido cautelosa, pero ahora sentía mucha curiosidad y atracción por él.

Sakura era una chica buena y sensata que asistía a la universidad femenina de tokio con una beca, pero no se sentía nada sensata cuando estaba con Jun. Se sentía hermosa, interesante y sexy.

Él hacía que el corazón se le disparara y que un cosquilleo le recorriera todo el cuerpo. Tomó aire e intentó recuperar la cordura.

México no era el mejor lugar para perder la cabeza.

—Todo el mundo es real.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No como tú. Quiero bailar contigo esta noche.

—¿En Carlos'n Charlie's? —preguntó Sakura. Era un bullicioso bar, el local más popular de la zona.

—Demasiado ruidoso —contestó, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Entonces, ¿Dónde?

—El propietario de una tienda me habló de un lugar en el que tocan blues y jazz.

—Suena bien —dijo ella, comenzando a sentir la impaciencia en su interior.

Dos horas después, tras cenar fajitas y dos margaritas, estaba en los brazos de Rick, moviéndose al ritmo de la música sensual. Probablemente no debería haberse tomado la segunda margarita, pero Sakura se sentía como si no hubiera sido más sensata en toda su vida. Quería disfrutar y dejarse llevar por una vez.

Se tambaleó ligeramente y Jun la sostuvo, apretándola contra él.

—Lo siento —dijo sin aliento. —Estoy un poco mareada.

—¿Con sólo dos margaritas? —bromeó él.

—No es demasiado para mí, pero creo que no se trata sólo del tequila —Lo miró a los ojos y sintió que el estómago le daba un vuelco.

—Entonces, ¿qué es?

El alcohol le soltó la lengua.

—Tú.

—No te creo —le susurró él al oído. —Has sido muy escurridiza desde que nos conocimos.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Hay una gran diferencia entre ser escurridiza y ser tímida. Y cuidadosa —lo miró a la cara. Había sentido una conexión muy extraña y fuerte con él desde el principio.

Los ojos negros de jun se oscurecieron de deseo y se inclinó hacia ella, besándola con los labios y la lengua hasta conseguir que el local empezara a dar vueltas. Deslizó una pierna entre las de Sakura y ella sintió la dura prueba de su deseo. Instintivamente se frotó contra él y Jun gimió.

—Me vas a volver completamente loco —murmuró él contra sus labios.

Con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, Sakura negó con la cabeza.

—Yo no. No tengo esa clase de poder.

—Te subestimas —contestó, y se apartó de ella con un suspiro.

—Necesito tomar el aire. Vamos a dar un paseo por la playa.

Abandonaron el local y tomaron un taxi hasta el hotel de Jun, que estaba frente a la mayor extensión de playa arenosa del lugar. Y eso tampoco era mucho decir, teniendo en cuenta que gran parte de la playa de Cozumel era rocosa. Caminaron un buen rato por la arena.

—Es muy extraño —dijo ella, dejando que él la acostara sobre la arena, a su lado. —Me siento como si te conociera y, sin embargo, no te conozco en absoluto.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No hay mucho que saber. Soy un tipo normal.

—Mentiroso —dijo ella, echándole un puñado de arena en la pierna. Sakura no era ninguna tonta, y se había dado cuenta de que era un hombre complejo. Le había dejado ver algunas partes de él, pero estaba convencida de que ocultaba muchas otras. Cuanto más sabía de él, más quería conocer.

Él se rió entre dientes.

—De acuerdo. ¿Qué quieres saber?

—Es fácil. ¿Qué deseas más que nada en el mundo?

La miró seriamente y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Sakura.

—¿Ahora? ¿En este preciso momento?

**N/a: **Re-editado. Van los comentarios cortos y directos:


	2. Chapter 2

**Amor Con Un Desconocido**

**II**

**D**isclaimer: La historia es original de Banks Leanne pero la adaptación es de smileulq quien me permitio la re adaptación a un sasusaku del anime y mnga naruto y los personajes de Kishimoto. Solo he tomado prestada la trama con fines de sana diversión.

Sakura no habría podido respirar aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Se mordió el labio inferior al sentir la oleada de emociones que la envolvieron y se obligó a apartar la mirada de los azabaches ojos de Jun para recuperar la calma.

—Antes de venir a México, ¿qué querías?

Él le tomó una mano y se la llevó a los labios, haciendo que Sakura cerrara los ojos ante la ternura del gesto.

—Encontrar una mujer como tú.

Podría haber sonado como una frase hecha, pero no fue así. Sakura sintió que las mismas sensaciones resonaban en su interior. Siempre había querido encontrar a un hombre como Jun. Divertido pero inteligente. Sexy y con corazón.

—Oye, ¿qué ha pasado? —preguntó él, tocándole el pie con la mano.

Sakura miró hacia abajo y vio un hilo de sangre en uno de sus dedos.

—He debido pisar algo, tal vez una roca —se encogió de hombros. —No me duele, no pasa nada.

—Tienes que curártelo enseguida —contestó él, ayudándola a levantarse.

—No hace falta montar un alboroto por esto —protestó Sakura.

—Si se te infecta, ya verás cómo lo montas. Vamos. Tengo un botiquín en mi habitación. Sólo tardaremos un minuto.

Cuando tomaron el ascensor, Sakura pensó que tal vez no fuera prudente estar con Jun en un lugar que tuviera una cama. La tentación de ir más lejos había estado fermentando entre ellos durante días, y aquella noche era más fuerte que nunca. Pero sabía que Jun no la obligaría a hacer nada que no quisiera.

Aquello era una misión de primeros auxilios, no una escena de seducción.

Jun le señaló el sofá para que se sentara en cuanto abrió la puerta, después encendió una luz y abrió la puerta del balcón antes de desaparecer en la habitación contigua. Regresó enseguida con una gasa, un tubo de pomada y una tirita. Sakura extendió la mano para que se lo diera.

—Yo lo haré —contestó él, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Soy capaz de ponerme una tirita.

—No me quites la única excusa que tengo para tocarte el pie —ella sonrió mientras jun le quitaba la arena del pie. —Tienes unos pies muy bonitos.

Ella movió los dedos.

—Son largos.

—Como tus piernas —contestó él con voz ronca.

—Cuando estaba en el instituto, siempre pensé que era demasiado delgada.

Jun le puso la tirita y deslizó una mirada apreciativa por todo su cuerpo.

—Cariño, has mejorado mucho.

La hizo sentirse como si hubiera estado con la nariz metida en los libros durante demasiado tiempo. ¿Qué se había perdido por concentrarse casi exclusivamente en sus estudios? Sus compañeras de la universidad habían insistido en que hiciera aquel viaje a México para divertirse un poco, para que encontrara un hombre y fuera espontánea por una vez en su vida. Todos los que la conocían sabían que trabajaba duro para mantener buenas notas y no perder la beca.

Era la primera en su familia en conseguir educación universitaria y nunca olvidaría lo afortunada que era al poder estudiar Periodismo. Nunca se había permitido distraerse. Y no debería hacerlo, pero algo dentro de ella la empujaba cada vez más hacia Jun, y no sabía si luchar contra ello o dejarse llevar.

—Gracias por el tratamiento médico —dijo con una sonrisa que esperaba que ocultara sus confusas emociones. —¿Estás seguro de que no eres un estudiante de Medicina?

Jun se rió y la ayudó a levantarse.

—Segurísimo. Echa un vistazo desde el balcón. Hay una vista estupenda, incluso de noche.

Lo siguió al balcón y le llegó el aroma del mar mezclado con la suave fragancia del aftershave del Jun. Las brillantes estrellas se reflejaban en el océano.

—Parece mágico.

Él la miró.

—Mágico —repitió. —No creo que sea el mar. Eres tú.

Jun inclinó la cabeza y le atrapó los labios en un beso que le hizo sentir cosas que jamás había sentido, un calor y un deseo tan intensos que tembló.

—Estás temblando. ¿Tienes frío? — Se apartó ligeramente al notarlo.

—No –contestó Sakura, tragando saliva. —No quiero que termine este tiempo que estoy compartiendo contigo.

Él asintió lentamente y le deslizó las manos por el cabello.

—Yo me siento igual. Como si nunca estuvieras lo suficientemente cerca.

En el cálido refugio de sus brazos, Sakura sintió los fuertes latidos del corazón de Jun y la evidencia de su deseo cuando se apretó contra ella. Su propia necesidad creció en su interior, borrando años de sentido común y restricciones. Nunca antes se había sentido así con un hombre. No quería perderlo, no quería dejar de estar con él. Algo dentro de ella se liberó y se arqueó contra él.

—¿Cómo de cerca quieres estar? —susurró Sakura.

El tiempo se detuvo entre los dos, y Sakura tuvo la extraña sensación de estar en el ojo de un huracán.  
jun le deslizó las manos por la espalda, apretándola más íntimamente contra él.

—Todo lo que podamos —murmuró, y la besó de nuevo.

A Sakura le encantaba su sabor, y la acariciaba como si supiera exactamente qué la dejaría sin aliento y le haría latir el corazón desaforadamente. Sintió que le deslizaba los tirantes del vestido por los hombros, y después le acarició el cuello con los labios, descendiendo hacia el pecho, para tomar un pezón en su cálida y ávida boca.

La envolvió una deliciosa combinación de sorpresa y deseo, y aún no había tenido tiempo de reaccionar cuando el deslizó una mano por su pierna, hasta las braguitas. Podría haberlo detenido. Si hubiera querido hacerlo.

Los dedos de Jun encontraron su lugar secreto y húmedo y dijo con impaciencia:

—Lo quiero todo de ti, Sakura.

Ella sintió un nudo en la garganta. Sabía que estaba en un punto de no retorno.

—No tengo… —tragó saliva. —No tengo ninguna protecc

Jun la interrumpió poniéndole un dedo en los labios.

—Yo cuidaré de ti.

Y, al mirarlo a los ojos, Sakura supo que lo haría. Cerró los ojos durante un segundo, asustada y aún llena de deseo, y después los abrió y se encontró con su mirada.

—Te deseo.

Los ojos de Jun brillaron con un fuego oscuro y tomó su boca, todo su cuerpo y su corazón. Le hizo el amor con feroz delicadeza, seduciéndola. Le besó la boca y la garganta, acariciándole los pechos hasta conseguir que los pezones se le endurecieran de puro deseo. Después deslizó los labios por su vientre y sus muslos, hasta detenerse entre ellos.

Cuando se hundió en ella, Sakura sintió que sus mentes, sus cuerpos y sus almas se fundían, y después se quedó aferrada a él, estremecida por el poder de su unión. Jun le hizo el amor dos veces más, como si no pudiera saciarse nunca de ella, y finalmente se quedaron dormidos uno en brazos del otro.

Horas después, el discordante timbre del teléfono la despertó bruscamente. Se incorporó rápidamente en la cama, desorientada al ver la habitación desconocida.

—Sí, sí, soy yo —dijo Jun, deslizándose por la cama para sentarse en el borde. Se detuvo a medio camino. —¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Está muy mal?

A Sakura se le encogió el estómago al escucharlo. Miró el despertador y se mordió el labio inferior. Las malas noticias siempre llegaban a las dos de la mañana.

—¿El avión ya va de camino? Iré enseguida al aeropuerto —hizo una pausa. —Si recupera la consciencia, decidle que lo quiero y que voy para allá. —colgó el teléfono. Estaba tenso por la desesperación.

Inspiró profundamente y sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Sakura.

Jun se puso de pie y la miró.

—Tengo que irme. Es mi padre, le ha dado un ataque al corazón.

—¡Es terrible…!

Él asintió mientras abría los cajones y metía la ropa en una maleta.

—Siempre creí que era fuerte como un buey. Nunca pensé que podría… —se le quebró la voz.

Sakura se envolvió en una sábana y se apresuró a abrazarlo.

—Lo siento mucho. ¿Qué puedo hacer?

—Nada. Tengo que irme. Lo siento. Te llamaré, ¿de acuerdo?

Sakura desechó todas sus inseguridades. No era el momento de que Jun la reconfortara ni le declarara nada.

—De acuerdo —se obligó a decir. —Espero que se recupere.

Diez minutos después lo vio salir por la puerta y deseó con todo su corazón que no fuera la última vez que lo veía.

Bueno aclaraciones

Matsumoto Jun : es un actor de hana yori dango y de muchos doramas mas jeje como lo amo con toda mi alma lo puse aquí si es que es muy sexi para mi el es la versecion en sasuke pero en la realidad las dejo y cuidense las quiero mucho

¿**R**eview?


	3. Cuatro años Despues

**Amor Con Un Desconocido**

**III**

**D**isclaimer: La historia es original Smileulq quien muy amablemente me permitió la adaptación de este maravilloso ficc los personajes le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto. Solo he tomado prestada la trama con fines de sana diversión y para que pasen un agradable rato al igual que como me la paso yo.

**N/A: **siii que bien ya ven como les he prometido aquí teneis el capitulo de Amor con un Desconocido see ha pasado mucho time desde que publique esta historia pero verán que la terminare muy pronto en estos momentos me siento contenta creo que me voy a poner a leer un poco y si me da tiempo le pondré el capitulo de la historia For The First Time wii esta la amooy asi poco a poco les terminare poneindo las historia ese es mi plan bueno las dejo sayonara las quiero mil

**Cuatro años después.**

—Son muy amables al dejarnos ver al verdugo antes de mandarnos a la guillotina —le dijo Hinata Hyuga a Sakura mientras las dos caminaban hacia el patio de la compañía para conocer al nuevo propietario.

—¿Tienes que llamarlo verdugo? —preguntó Sakura, luchando contra su propio nerviosismo ante la posibilidad de perder su trabajo.

Hinata se encogió de hombros.

—Así es como funciona Sasuke Uchiha. Compra pequeñas compañías como la nuestra y después se deshace de los desperdicios, por decirlo de alguna manera —se dio una palmaditas en el abultado abdomen, con seis meses de embarazo. —Tú no tienes que preocuparte. Eres súper delgada.

—Trabajo en publicidad. Cualquier otra de sus compañías puede encargarse de ello.

—Pero haces unas fotos estupendas y escribes muy bien —protestó Hinata.

—Aprecio tu lealtad, pero hago fotos de componentes informáticos. Soy reemplazable —los nervios se le agarraron al estómago. —No quiero perder este trabajo. La guardería está justo enfrente. Puedo visitar a Daisuke todos los días a la hora de la comida y, si hay algún problema, puedo estar allí en dos minutos.

Hinata le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

—Estarás bien, pase lo que pase. Eres licenciada. Tienes un hijo estupendo. Y, si me dejaras, te podría conseguir diez proposiciones de matrimonio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Hinata era la mejor amiga de Sakura desde que se había mudado a Seattle, Washington, dos años atrás. Les había abierto su casa a ella y a Daisuke desde el primer momento.

—No necesito un marido, sólo que las cosas sigan como hasta ahora —dijo Sakura.

—Hmm. Bueno, puedo asegurarte que eso no pasará. Vamos, echémosle un vistazo al verdugo. Puede que nos despida, pero he oído que es un monumento. Y está soltero —añadió con énfasis. —Aunque también he oído que tiene una estupenda ayudante rubia que anda buscando otro puesto y que está haciendo progresos para ello.

Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír.

—¿Cómo consigues esa información?

—Pego la oreja al suelo y husmeo el aire.

—–Así seguro que te da un calambre en el cuello.

—Qué maja eres —dijo Hinata riéndose.

—Sí, es lo que siempre me dices —contestó Sakura juguetonamente mientras se acercaban a las puertas dobles de cristal, que daban al patio. —Tú primero.

—Los ancianos primero —dijo Hinata, y salió al exterior.

A Sakura se le encogió el estómago mientras se quedaba tras la multitud de empleados de E-Z Computer Corporation. Se preguntó si la compañía conservaría el nombre o si pasaría a llamarse Uchiha's Computers. Eso echaría a perder los planes de márketing.

Pensó en su hijo, Daisuke, y en cómo se adaptaría a una mudanza si ella perdía su trabajo.

La transición podía ser difícil. Había escogido el trabajo en E-Z Computers porque la dirección le había ofrecido flexibilidad, un buen seguro de enfermedad, seguridad en el trabajo y porque Seattle era el lugar perfecto para criar a su hijo. Pero ahora la seguridad de su trabajo se veía amenazada.

Oyó un murmullo de actividad detrás de ella y se hizo a un lado mientras un pequeño grupo de gente atravesaba la puerta. Sakura reconoció al presidente y al vicepresidente de E-Z Computers, vio a una guapa rubia a la que identificó como la ayudante de Uchiha y a un hombre alto y moreno que le resultaba tremendamente familiar.

El corazón se le detuvo. Era Matsumoto Jun, el padre de su hijo.

Sasuke Uchiha subió los escalones de la pequeña plataforma mientras el presidente de E-Z Computers lo presentaba. Al mirar a la multitud, vio en sus rostros una mezcla de curiosidad y aprensión.

Era comprensible.

En los últimos cinco años, Uchiha's Corporation había absorbido varias compañías, reduciendo drásticamente su personal. Tras la muerte de su padre, Sasuke se había visto inmerso en una batalla para mantener el control de la compañía en manos de los Uchiha y demostrar que podía tener beneficios.

Había tenido éxito y se había ganado el respeto de todos los miembros del consejo. Había sacrificado su vida personal, pero había sido una pérdida necesaria. Tal vez algún día pudiera tener una vida y una familia fuera de las paredes de Uchiha's Corporation, pero no ahora.

Los empleados aplaudieron y él se acercó al micrófono.

—Buenas tardes y gracias por venir. No sabéis lo emocionados que estamos en Uchiha's Corporation de incorporar a E-Z Computers a nuestra familia. E-Z ha creado un producto de gran calidad y lo ha comercializado de forma increíblemente ingeniosa y efectiva. Queremos llevar a E-Z al siguiente nivel.

Escudriñó automáticamente a la multitud mientras hablaba, y su mirada se detuvo en los reflejos que arrancaba el sol del cabello rosado de una mujer que estaba al fondo.

Dejó de hablar y su mente viajó hacia atrás en el tiempo, a lo que ahora le parecían millones de años, a un momento en el que su vida había sido más sencilla. A un tiempo feliz en el que aún no se había echado a los hombros la carga de la muerte de su padre y el consiguiente esfuerzo de tomar las riendas de la compañía. A un tiempo en el que una mujer lo había querido por lo que era, no por su apellido ni por su dinero.

Parpadeó. No podía ser ella pero nunca había conocido ese color de cabello puede ser un error.

En momentos de soledad había pensado en ella, pero nunca la había llamado. Cuando su padre murió al regresar él a Londres, su vida había cambiado en un instante. Ya no había habido tiempo para bailar ni para reír.

No había habido tiempo para el amor.

Recordó la culpa amarga que había sentido. Mientras él había estado divirtiéndose en Cozumel, su padre se moría. Aunque sabía que no podría haber evitado la muerte de su padre, se castigaba a sí mismo dejando de pensar en Sakura y concentrándose en el trabajo.

Sin embargo, según pasaba el tiempo, se había dado cuenta de que había dejado escapar algo precioso, y de lo que más se arrepentía era de haber perdido a Sakura.

Siguió hablando, pero volvió a posar la mirada en la mujer del fondo. Ella se echó el pelo hacia atrás y Sasuke tuvo una extraña sensación. Si pudiera mirarla a los ojos, sabría si era ella o no.

Terminó el discursó, agradeció el aplauso y después se giró para hablar con Naruto Uzumaki, el presidente de E-Z.

—Naruto, ¿sabes si tienes una empelada que se llama Sakura…?

—Haruno Sakura —dijo Naruto con una amplia sonrisa. —Es una gran trabajadora y una fotógrafa estupenda. Trabaja en publicidad. Todo el mundo la quiere.

—Siempre me gusta hablar con algunos empleados durante mis visitas a las compañías. Te agradecería que la pusieras en la lista para la entrevista de esta tarde —Sasuke sintió que el pulso se le aceleraba, pero se esforzó por aparentar calma.

Se preguntó si encontraría las palabras para explicarle lo que había ocurrido y cómo respondería ella. Se preguntó si habría una posibilidad, por remota que fuera, de tenerla de nuevo en su vida.

¿**R**eview?


	4. Chapter 4

**Amor Con Un Desconocido**

**IV**

**D**isclaimer: La historia es de SmileUlq quien muy amablemente me permitio la pre-adaptacion de uno de los fics mas qeridos por mi . Solo he tomado prestada la trama con fines de sana diversión. Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto.

N/A: woaa tiene siglos que no publico un cap hehe gomen u.u pero ya saben mis loqueras de dia a dia eto espero y les guste este cap. Tratare de subir varios capítulos este dia para no dejaralas solamente picada kiaa! Hehe.

"El señor Uchiha quiere verte".

Las palabras resonaban en el cerebro de Sakura mientras atravesaba el pasillo para ver a Sasuke Uchiha. El corazón le latía a mil por hora. ¿La había reconocido? ¿La iba a despedir personalmente? ¿Por qué a ella y no a otra persona?

Se había imaginado de mil maneras cómo sería ver a Jun de nuevo, pero ésa no había sido una de ellas. Y no era Jun, sino Sasuke, se corrigió mentalmente. Inspirando profundamente, abrió la puerta para enfrentarse al pasado.

Al verla, a Sasuke se le detuvo el corazón. Sakura estaba pálida, sus miradas apenas se encontraron y, cuando él le tendió la mano, ella dudó brevemente antes de presionar su fría mano contra la suya.

—Siéntate, Sakura —dijo él, apoyándose en el escritorio.

—Señor Uchiha —dijo ella a manera de saludo.

Si Sasuke no se hubiera dado cuenta de su palidez y de sus nervios, podría haber pensado que Sakura lo había olvidado. Se le encogió el estómago al pensarlo, pero eso era lo que se merecía.

—¿Te gusta trabajar en E-Z Computers?

—Sí. Me gusta el ambiente familiar de la compañía. Espero que no se pierda en la transición.

—La atmósfera familiar está bien mientras no frene el avance de la compañía. Los cambios son necesarios para avanzar.

—En eso usted es un experto. En avanzar —dijo con tono neutro.

Seguía sin mirarlo directamente, y eso lo molestaba. Sasuke echaba de menos su calidez. La había echado de menos durante años, pero ahora, de pie frente a ella mientras Sakura se cerraba a él, la extrañaba aún más.

—¿Tienes miedo de perder tu trabajo?

—Por supuesto, como todos —respondió ella, entrelazando los dedos. Sasuke aún podía recordar el tacto de esos dedos sobre su propia piel. —Su reputación lo precede.

Entornó los ojos al oírla.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Ella dudó. Era evidente que se sentía incómoda.

—Sólo que he oído algunas cosas.

—Me gustaría saber lo que es.

—No estoy segura de que realmente quiera saberlo —dijo ella, mirándolo finalmente.

—Dímelo.

—Le llaman "el verdugo".

Recordó todos los recortes que había hecho en los puestos de trabajo durante el último par de años y asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo entiendo. Pero no es lo único que hago.

Ella no respondió y Sasuke se descubrió observándola atentamente. Sus piernas eran aún lo suficientemente largas como para hacerle tener ardientes fantasías, y su cuerpo tenía alguna curva más de las que él recordaba. Se preguntó cuántos hombres habrían pasado por su vida y se sorprendió al sentir una punzada de celos.

—¿Estás casada?

—No.

—¿Cenarías conmigo esta noche?

Ella abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida.

—No —contestó casi sin aliento.

Sasuke se inclinó hacia ella.

—Necesito darte una explicación, disculparme por no haberte llamado…

Ella levantó una mano.

—No quiero ninguna explicación ni ninguna excusa. No me interesa.

Sasuke se sintió frustrado. Había manejado docenas de situaciones difíciles mucho mejor de lo que estaba manejando aquélla.

—Pero teníamos algo especial, y hay muchas cosas que no sabes. Te estás comportando como si fuera la primera vez que nos vemos.

La furia se reflejó en los ojos de Sakura.

—Puedo decir sinceramente que es la primera vez en toda mi vida que veo a Sasuke Uchiha.

Él abrió la boca para protestar, pero entonces recordó que nunca le había dicho su nombre.

"_Touché Uchiha" _Le avisó una vocecita burlona dentro de su cabeza.

—Debería haberte dicho mi verdadero nombre, pero se suponía que aquel viaje era mi última escapada de todo lo relacionado con mi apellido. No puedo decirte lo importante que fue para mí que te mostraras interesada en mí como hombre, no como un Uchiha.

—Estoy convencida de que tenías tus motivos para engañarme —dijo ella sin rodeos.

No podía culparla por estar furiosa. Él se habría sentido igual. Se sentía frustrado al no recordar mucho de aquella última noche juntos, excepto hacer el amor con ella una y otra vez.

—Mi padre murió aquella noche.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior y la expresión de su rostro se suavizó un poco.

—Lo siento. Estoy segura de que te resultó muy difícil perderlo.

—En muchos sentidos. Recuerdo haber hecho el amor contigo aquella noche, pero…

Ella se levantó de repente.

—No quiero hablar de eso.

—No recuerdo nada después de haber recibido aquella llamada.

Ella tomó aire e inclinó la cabeza, en un gesto que indicaba que, desde entonces, había recorrido su propio camino de dolor, un camino al que no tenía intención de regresar.

—Probablemente sea lo mejor.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó él, acercándose a Sakura. —¿Me olvidaste tan fácilmente?

—Tienes mucha cara al preguntarme eso. Al menos, tú conocías mi verdadero nombre.

Frustrado al ver que no era capaz de llegar a ella, se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

—Te he echado de menos más de lo que puedas imaginar. Por favor… Necesito que me des la oportunidad de explicártelo.

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

—Esto es demasiado para mí. Si no hubieras absorbido E-Z, jamás nos habríamos vuelto a ver. No quiero volver a lo que tuvimos en Cozumel, ni siquiera por unos minutos. No puedo.

—¿Por qué? No estás casada…

—No. Pero estoy comprometida. Si me disculpas, debo irme —dijo, y se fue dejándole el dulce aroma de su perfume.

Sasuke lo inhaló ávidamente, y sintió la lacerante necesidad de más.

Si lo escuchara, permitiría que se fuera y la dejaría tranquila. Era evidente que Sakura no tenía interés en él, pero al verla de nuevo se habían desatado en él antiguos deseos y necesidades.

Estaba arrepentido.

Se había visto obligado a centrarse exclusivamente en la compañía tras la muerte de su padre, sabiendo que no podía meter a Sakura en esa crisis. No habría sido justo. Y cuando pasó lo peor de la crisis, era un hombre diferente y no había estado seguro de que ella lo quisiera. Pero ahora no podía evitar el sentimiento de pérdida. ¿Habría alguna manera de conseguir que lo escuchara? ¿Debería intentarlo?

Sasuke sabía que las cosas buenas no se lograban fácilmente… así que se juró que no se rendiría.

Tras su última cita, Sasuke quedó con Naruto Uzumaki para tomar algo en el bar del hotel.

—Has hecho un trabajo increíble —dijo Sasuke, levantando su copa para hacer un brindis. —Has levantado la empresa desde cero.

Naruto se encogió de hombros y le dio un sorbo a su bourbon.

—Espero que no despidas a muchos de mis empleados. Ellos son la razón por la que la compañía ha tenido éxito.

—Te dije que haría todo lo posible para que así fuera. Pero has trabajado duro y bien. No deberías estar preocupado, deberías estar celebrándolo —dijo Sasuke, dándole una palmadita a Naruto en la espalda. —Acabas de hacer el negocio de tu vida.

Naruto sonrió.

—Supongo que sí —tomó otro sorbo de bourbon. —¿Qué has aprendido de las entrevistas con los empleados?

—Nada que no sepas ya. Te adoran y están muy preocupados por perder su trabajo —hizo una pausa, aprovechando la oportunidad para conseguir más información sobre Sakura. —Especialmente Sakura Haruno.

Naruto asintió.

—Lleva una gran responsabilidad sobre esos hombros tan pequeños.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que es joven. Y madre soltera.

Sasuke parpadeó, sorprendido, y se le encogió el estómago.

—¿Madre?

—Sí, y se toma ambos trabajos muy en serio, tanto la maternidad como su puesto en E-Z. Los hombres la llaman "tierra de nadie" —se rió. —La mayoría, porque no ha querido salir con ninguno de ellos.

—¿No tiene a ningún hombre especial en su vida?

—Depende de si cuentas a su hijo de tres años.

Un hijo.

Sakura había tenido un niño mientras él había estado ocupado probando su valía ante todos los escépticos de Uchiha's Corporation. No pudo evitar sentir otra punzada de pérdida, y tampoco pudo evitar echar las cuentas. Había compartido una noche increíble con Sakura cuatro años atrás.

Una noche increíble en la que habían tenido cuidado.

El niño no podía ser suyo. ¿No?


	5. Chapter 5

**Amor Con Un Desconocido**

**V**

**D**isclaimer: La historia es SmileUlq y los personajes de Masashi. Solo he tomado prestada la trama con fines de sana diversión.

N/A: hehe como ven lo prometido es deuda hasi que mejor las dejo leyendo para que me paure xD.

El corazón de Sakura latía desbocado cuando se metió en el coche y se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad.

Mientras encendía el motor y salía del aparcamiento, se enfrentó a una docena de emociones. La había reconocido y aún quería verla. Que Dios la ayudara. Aunque estaba furiosa, el hecho de ver a Sasuke la había hecho sentir una añoranza que había creído muerta. Aunque prácticamente había salido corriendo de su despacho, una parte de ella había querido quedarse y escuchar su explicación.

No podía evitar preguntarse cómo la vida de Sasuke se había vuelto del revés tras la muerte de su padre.

Deseó haber podido estar entonces con él y consolarlo. La vida habría sido mucho más sencilla si se hubieran tenido el uno al otro, tanto en los buenos tiempos como en los malos. Sacudió la cabeza asqueada de sí misma mientras entraba en el aparcamiento de la guardería.

No debería haber tardado cuatro años en ponerse en contacto con ella.

Atravesó las puertas de la guardería y vio a Daisuke.

Sintió una oleada de rabia porque, durante mucho tiempo, había esperado y soñado con que Sasuke volviera a ella. Había abandonado ese estúpido sueño cuando Daisuke dio sus primeros pasos. No podía permitirse volver a ese dolor e incertidumbre.

Condujo hasta su hogar y, después de cerrar tras ellos la puerta de su pequeña casa, Sakura apretó el pequeño cuerpo de su hijo contra ella.

Su mente seguía pensando a toda velocidad. Su primer instinto era llevarse a Daisuke muy lejos de allí y esconderse. Había trabajado muy duro para conseguir una buena vida para los dos y no quería enfrentarse a ninguna intromisión negativa. Además, sabía que, si Sasuke viera a Daisuke, lo querría.

No podría resistirse al niño que tanto se parecía a él. Y Sakura no tenía dinero para iniciar un juicio por la custodia de su hijo

Daisuke se rió y se retorció.

—Mamá, eso me hace cosquillas.

Intentando vencer al pánico, Sakura inspiró profundamente y sonrió.

—¿Cosquillas? ¿Crees que eso son cosquillas? ¿Qué te parece esto? —preguntó, pasándole los dedos suavemente por las costillas.

Daisuke se rió de modo incontrolable, y el sonido de su risa suavizó los miedos de Sakura. Había aprendido hacía mucho tiempo que la risa de Daisuke tenía grandes propiedades curativas. De hecho, ella lo llamaría magia.

Dejó de hacerle cosquillas y le dio un beso en la frente.

—¿Quieres pasear a Mu antes o después de cenar?

—Antes —contestó el niño, y sus ojos esmeralda brillaron como fuegos artificiales. —Y después.

Ella se rió y le revolvió el pelo.

—De acuerdo, deja que me cambie de ropa

Sonó el timbre de la puerta, y ella se giró automáticamente para abrir.

Sasuke estaba en el porche.

A Sakura se le cayó el alma a los pies, y en ese momento sintió que Daisuke le abrazaba las piernas y alargaba el cuello para mirar.

—¿Quién es, mamá? ¿Quién es?

—Alguien de la oficina —murmuró ella, sintiendo de nuevo pánico. —Ve a tu habitación.

—Pero mamá… —protestó Daisuke.

—Ve a tu habitación —repitió en un tono que no admitía réplica. Se mordió el labio al ver la expresión dolida de sus ojos, pero no podía dejar que Sasuke lo viera. Cuando Daisuke se hubo ido de mala gana a su cuarto, salió al porche.

El corazón no había dejado de latirle a toda velocidad desde que lo había visto en el patio.

Había soñado con aquello durante años, inventando fantasías y excusas que explicaran por qué nunca la había llamado. La amnesia y el secuestro habían sido sus favoritas. Pero después de que Daisuke naciera, había ido apagando poco a poco los rescoldos de esos sueños, y no quería que Sasuke los removiera.

—No puedo hablar contigo ahora. Estoy ocupada.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo él, mostrando una determinación que casi la hizo salir corriendo y esconderse. —Hay demasiadas cosas que han quedado sin decir durante demasiado tiempo.

—No fue por mi culpa.

—Lo sé —dijo él, suspirando. —Fue por mí y por mi situación. Creo que los dos nos sentiríamos mejor si me dieras una oportunidad para explicártelo.

A Sakura se le encogió el estómago y negó con la cabeza.

—Ahora no puedo hablar. Tengo otros compromisos.

—Tu hijo —dijo él.

A Sakura se le paró el corazón y necesitó unos segundos para recuperar el habla.

—¿Cómo lo has sabido?

—Naruto Uzumaki mencionó que tienes un hijo pequeño, que no estás casada y que no tienes citas.

—Entonces ya entiendes por qué no puedo… —la voz se le quebró al oír las pisadas de Daisuke y las del animal sobre el suelo de madera, justo detrás de ella, antes de que la puerta se abriera.

–¡Mamá, mamá, Mu tiene que hacer pipí! —exclamó Daisuke mientras se agarraba al borde de su vestido.

Sakura se quedó helada.

Vio que Sasuke se quedaba embobado mirando a su hijo y supo en ese preciso momento que su vida y la de Daisuke cambiarían para siempre. Y no necesariamente a mejor.

—Llévalo al jardín de atrás, cariño —consiguió decir, y miró a su hijo mientras conducía al perro a la parte trasera de la casa. —Como puedes ver, estamos bastante ocupados, así que… —empezó a decirle a Sasuke.  
–Tiene tus ojos –la interrumpió, dando un paso hacia ella–. Tus ojos esmeraldas tal cual jade.

Ella no podía pronunciar ni una sola palabra teniéndolo tan cerca, así que asintió. Él levantó una mano tímidamente para tomar entre sus dedos un mechón de pelo de Sakura.

—Pero no tu pelo.

—Es cierto –dijo con voz temblorosa. —No lo llamarán niño pelo de chicle en la escuela.

Él sonrió levemente, pero después su mirada se volvió seria.

—¿Dónde está el padre?

"Aquí mismo", pensó Sakura, y sintió una punzada de histeria.

—No quería dejarse ver —se cruzó de brazos. —Pero estamos bien sin él.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y la miró intensamente.

—¿Cuándo nació tu hijo?

—Tiene casi tres años y medio —admitió a regañadientes, sabiendo que no podría ocultarlo. Deseaba desesperadamente terminar con aquella conversación y con la incomodidad que había entre ellos. — Oye, tengo que…

—¿Es hijo mío?

A Sakura se le detuvo el corazón.

Había deseado evitar esas tres palabras más que nada en el mundo. Se obligó a seguir respirando, mientras él seguía ahí de pie, tan seguro de sí mismo. Ella habría dado cualquier cosa en sus peores momentos de soledad por poder apoyarse en el hombro de Sasuke. Pero se había visto obligada a enfrentarse a todo sola, y Daisuke y ella habían sobrevivido.

—Es mío. Pasé yo sola por nueve meses de embarazo, por el parto y por semanas enteras de cólicos. Daisuke es mío.

—Pero alguien será su padre, Sakura.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No. Ahora no puedo hablar contigo. Me mentiste sobre quién eras, fui una conquista de una noche y…

—No fuiste una conquista de una noche —dijo él, apretando la mandíbula, la irritación brillando en sus ojos de azabaches.

—¿No? ¿Cuántas noches fueron? —preguntó Sakura con sarcasmo, y la voz se le quebró al recordar la vergüenza. —Una. Me prometiste que me llamarías y nunca no hiciste —se mordió el labio, luchando contra las lágrimas. —Mi hijo quiere sacar al perro a pasear, y yo no quiero explicarle por qué mamá está triste, así que tienes que irte.

En la mirada de Sasuke se reflejó el dolor y la confusión, y Sakura reconoció asombrada que una parte de ella quería consolarlo, a pesar de todo lo que había sufrido por su culpa.

Tenía que serenarse y darse tiempo para pensar. Había necesitado mucho tiempo para dejar de desear que Sasuke reapareciera por arte de magia en su vida y, ahora que lo había hecho, estaba muerta de miedo

—Me voy —dijo él, y la determinación que se reflejó en su rostro asustó a Sakura. —Pero volveré.

Meresco un ¿**R**eview?

Onegai :DD


	6. Chapter 6

**Amor Con Un Desconocido**

**VI**

**D**isclaimer: La historia es original de Banks Leanne quien asu ves hizo Smileup y los personajes de Masashi Kishimoto. Solo he tomado prestada la trama con fines de sana diversión.

* * *

Hacía muchos años que Sasuke no estaba tan nervioso.

Finalmente había convencido a Sakura para que quedara con él en una cafetería. Había necesitado tres llamadas de teléfono para que ella le hablara más de treinta segundos seguidos. Tenía que admitir que presentarse en su casa había sido un error. No había querido molestar a Daisuke, pero se había quedado de una pieza al verla de nuevo y al enterarse de que era el padre de su hijo.

Le había prometido territorio neutral, pero tenía que verla. Tenían que hablar.

Le había sugerido que tomaran una copa por la tarde, y ella había contraatacado con tomar un café el sábado por la mañana. Sasuke no recordaba haber llevado a cabo una absorción en que las negociaciones hubieran sido más duras, ni haber asistido a una reunión que fuera más importante para él.

Sakura apareció en la cafetería vestida con unos vaqueros que se ajustaban perfectamente a sus curvas y con una camiseta que le marcaba los pechos. Llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta baja.

Claramente no se había vestido para impresionarlo, pero Sasuke no podía dejar de mirarla. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que la había echado de menos.

Sakura le dedicó una rápida sonrisa a la camarera y echó un vistazo al local, buscándolo. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, dejó de sonreír y Sasuke sintió algo parecido a la pérdida.

Tiempo atrás, su cara se había iluminado al verlo. Se levantó cuando ella llegó a la mesa.

—¿Dónde está Daisuke? —preguntó él.

—Hinata, una amiga de la oficina, está cuidando de él. Lo adora —sonrió. —Todo el mundo lo adora.

—Incluida tú —dijo él.

Sakura sonrió más abiertamente.

—Yo soy la peor.

—O, en este caso, la mejor —contestó Sasuke.

Ella pensó en sus palabras durante un momento.

—Puede ser.

La camarera les tomó nota del café y se fue, dejándolos en silencio. Él se aclaró la garganta.

—Una disculpa sería tan insuficiente que resultaría ridícula.

Ella bajó la mirada y entrelazó los dedos sobre la mesa.

—¿Una disculpa por qué?

—Por no decirte mi verdadero nombre y por no llamarte —se calló mientras la camarera les servía el café. —Al crecer como un Uchiha, nunca sabía si una mujer me quería sólo por mi apellido. No sabía si podía confiar en ti. Eras demasiado buena para ser verdad pero, cuando me di cuenta de lo que me ofrecías, ya era demasiado tarde. Ayer me quedé despierto toda la noche pensando en cómo te lo iba a explicar.

—Y no puedes hacerlo —dijo ella, mirándolo a esos ojos azabaches. —No puedes cambiar el hecho de que me mentiste sobre quién eras. Y tampoco que nunca me llamaras.

Sasuke deseaba tomarle las manos y abrazarla.

—¿Qué hiciste cuando descubriste que estabas embarazada?

—Me entró el pánico. Intenté encontrarte, pero no existías. Entonces me inventé historias ridículas, como que tenías amnesia y que te habías olvidado de mi nombre pero, en mis sueños, de repente lo recordabas todo y no podías vivir sin mí.

Él se rió, pero sintió tristeza al reconocer lo cerca que ella había estado de la verdad.

—Me sentía estúpida y tonta. Debería habérmelo pensado mejor antes de involucrarme con alguien en un viaje a México. Cuando descubrí que estaba embarazada, me asusté muchísimo. Temí perder la beca.

—Pero no la perdiste, ¿verdad?

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

—Mis notas bajaron un poco durante un semestre, pero la mantuve —tomó un sorbo de café. — Me resultó muy duro darme cuenta de que el tiempo que habíamos compartido había significado mucho más para mí que para ti, pero eso ya es agua…

—En eso te equivocas —dijo Sasuke. No podía dejar que ella siguiera pensando así. —Pudo parecer eso porque no te llamé, pero pensaba en ti. Lo que ocurrió es que pensé que no podía arrastrarte a la situación caótica en la que me encontraba. Cuando mi padre murió, hubo una lucha de poder en la compañía, y la gente contaba conmigo para que me impusiera. Me arrastraron por el barro y cada día era una nueva crisis. Cuando todo terminó quise llamarte, pero supuse que había pasado demasiado tiempo —se encogió de hombros. —Pensé que habrías seguido con tu vida, y yo no era el mismo hombre con el que paseabas por la playa en Cozumel. No sabía si seguirías sintiendo lo mismo por mí, pero nunca te olvidé. Nunca.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior.

—Parece que conseguiste sacar la compañía a flote.

—Pero no a ti. Ni a mí. Ni a Daisuke-chan.

—No quiero ser maleducada, pero nos las arreglamos sin ti.

—Puede ser —reconoció él. —Pero me estoy dando cuenta de que yo no me las he arreglado tan bien sin ti.

Sakura, sorprendida, abrió mucho los ojos, y sintió que una corriente eléctrica crepitaba entre ellos.

—Nuestra oportunidad ha terminado. Han pasado demasiadas cosas.

Sasuke sintió que se le encogía el estómago. Aunque no era capaz de aceptar sus palabras, sabía que aquél no era el momento de pelear.

—¿Y qué me dices de Daisuke?

Ella lo miró con cautela.

—¿Qué pasa con él?

—¿Vas a negar que soy su padre?

—No voy a negar que hiciste un depósito y después te fuiste —dijo resueltamente, veneno en cada una de sus palabras.

—¿No crees que llegará un día en el que querrá conocer a su padre? Estoy seguro de que eres una madre fabulosa, pero incluso tú tienes que admitir que necesitará un padre.

Ella suspiró

—Daisuke es un gran chico y se merece lo mejor. Por eso no salgo mucho. Quiero encontrar al mejor hombre posible para él.

—¿Qué me dices de su padre biológico? —preguntó.

Ella lo miró y negó con la cabeza.

—No sé cómo decir esto de manera suave, pero no estoy segura de que puedas ser un buen padre. Puedes estar forrado ,ser guapísimo y bueno en la cama, pero no siempre dices la verdad. No has cumplido algunas promesas importantes y eres un adicto al trabajo. Yo quiero a alguien que esté interesado en la liga infantil, en el fútbol, que cuente cuentos antes de ir a la cama y que esté deseando cambiar los cócteles por películas de Disney. Tú, por el contrario, estás obsesionado con llevar el imperio Uchiha a nuevas cotas, sin importar el coste personal, y te llaman el verdugo.

—¿Me estás diciendo que no estoy cualificado para ser el padre de Daisuke?

—Sí. Eso es lo que te estoy diciendo… —sonó su teléfono móvil y ella frunció el ceño mientras lo buscaba en el pequeño bolso. —Hola, ¿qué ocurre? —escuchó por un momento, seria. —Oh, no. De acuerdo, enseguida voy —se levantó y miró a Sasuke. —Lo siento, tengo que irme.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Varicela.

Él también se levantó.

—Me gustaría ayudar.

—Aprecio el gesto —dijo, mirándolo dubitativa. —Pero éste no es tu terreno.

—Tal vez tenga que serlo si tengo que convertirme en un buen padre. No he tenido nueve meses para prepararme, pero me gustaría que me dieras una oportunidad para ser el hombre que Daisuke necesita como padre.

**"_Y una oportunidad para ser el hombre que podrías tener como marido",_ añadió para sí.**

* * *

¿**R**eview?


	7. Chapter 7

**Amor Con Un Desconocido**

**VII**

**D**isclaimer: La historia es original de **Banks Leanne**, este capitulo es editado por **Smileup **y los personajes de Masashi Kishimoto. Solo he tomado prestada la trama con fines de sana diversión.

* * *

Al cuarto día de convivencia con la varicela de su hijo, Sasuke empezó a darse cuenta de que ver el canal Disney no lo había preparado adecuadamente para la paternidad.

Aunque Daisuke era adorable, estaba siempre de mal humor, y Sakura no se comportaba mucho mejor. Estaba exhausta de quedarse levantada la mitad de la noche con Daisuke porque se negaba a permitir que Sasuke se quedara en su casa.

Al principio Daisuke se había mostrado tímido y curioso con Sasuke. Pero Sakura había criado a un chico cariñoso y simpático y cada vez se mostraba más abierto cuando Sasuke los visitaba. Estaba empezando a confiar en él y la alegría que sentía cuando estaba cerca del pequeño era inmensa.

Sasuke se daba cuenta de que a Sakura la ponía nerviosa ver con qué facilidad su hijo confiaba en él, pero demostraría que no tenía nada que temer.

Mientras, Sakura y él habían alcanzado una especie de tregua. Él echaba de menos la naturalidad que antes compartían, pero ella parecía dispuesta a mantenerlo a distancia. Y él no podía culparla, aunque eso no significaba que se estuviera rindiendo.

Cada hora que pasaba con ella le recordaba todo el tiempo que la había echado de menos, y no quería añorarla más. Oyó cómo se reía con Daisuke y aquel sonido le levantó el ánimo y a la vez le hizo un nudo en el estómago, porque sabía que Sakura no se sentía libre para reírse así con él.

Hinata llamó e intentó convencerla para que cenara con ella.

—Será mejor que no, Hinata. Daisuke está en la fase de rascarse —hizo una pausa. —Sí, ya sé que tengo una niñera, pero Sasuke no tiene experiencia y… —se detuvo cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Sasuke.

—Puedo hacerlo —dijo él, acercándose a ella. —Tienes una buena cantidad de Benadryl y loción de calamina.

Ella lo miró dubitativa.

—Sí, pero… Te estoy oyendo, Hinata. No soy una madre sobreprotectora —frunció el ceño. —De acuerdo, iré, pero sólo me quedaré un par de horas —colgó el teléfono y miró a Sasuke. —¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto?

—Nunca he estado tan seguro de algo —contestó, sabiendo que aquélla era su oportunidad ante ella.

—No estoy segura de que sea una buena idea.

—Te vendrá bien salir. Así no serás tan cascarrabias.

—No he sido una cascarrabias.

—¿Eso he dicho? Quería decir**"tensa"**.

—No he sido una cascarrabias —repitió.

Cuando regresó de su dormitorio, vestida con una falda que dejaba al descubierto sus bonitas piernas y un top que se le ajustaba al cuerpo, revisó con él las dosis de medicamentos y los procedimientos a seguir.

—Daisuke se sabe mi número de móvil, por si lo olvidas.

—¿Olvidarlo? —respondió Sasuke con orgullo y mostrando esa sonrisa torcida tan hermosa que él poseía. —Nunca me olvidaría de tu móvil.

—Bueno, ya sabes que hace unos cuantos años olvidaste mi otro teléfono.

—Muy graciosa —dijo él. —Pero no fue así. 254-555-6238.

Sakura abrió mucho sus orbes esmeraldas, sorprendida.

—Lo marqué mentalmente cientos de veces —le explicó.

Los ojos de Sakura reflejaron por un momento una mezcla de vulnerabilidad y de algo que se parecía a la pasión.

—Yo… no lo sabía.

—Hay un montón de cosas que no tuvimos la oportunidad de conocer del otro.

Ella asintió y Sasuke se dio cuenta de que estaba procesando la nueva información. Sakura se aclaró la garganta.

—Bueno, supongo que debería irme.

—Estaremos bien. Tengo tu móvil.

Ella caminó hacia la puerta y después se dio la vuelta.

—¿De verdad he sido una cascarrabias?

—¿Quieres la respuesta diplomática?

—No. —Respondió con un tono de voz serio pero con una mezcla de ligera diversión.

—Has actuado como una madre preocupada que quiere que su hijo se mejore.

—Te dije que no quería la respuesta diplomática —se rió y a Sasuke su risa le pareció un sonido maravilloso. —No importa. Volveré dentro de dos horas.

Diez minutos después Daisukecomenzó a rascarse. La tarde era siempre la peor parte del día para el pobre chico, y no importaba cuántas veces le dijera Sasuke que no se rascara, porque Daisuke parecía no poder evitarlo. Empezó a llorar y su llanto le desgarró el corazón. Tomó al niño en brazos y lo metió en un baño tibio.

El agua le proporcionó algo de alivio, pero, al mirarlo más de cerca, Sasuke se dio cuenta de que la boca de Daisuke estaba llena de ampollas. Por eso no había querido comer.

Oyó que sonaba su móvil mientras Daisuke estaba en la bañera, pero lo ignoró.

Sabía que era su ayudante, que lo llamaba por las negociaciones que en un principio tenía programadas para aquella semana, pero que había pospuesto en el último momento. Era una situación delicada, y no podía perder ese trato. El teléfono sonó otra vez, pero él miró la carita de su hijo y dejó que sonara.

El bienestar de Daisuke era lo único que le importaba en ese momento.

Sacó a Daisuke de la bañera, lo secó y lo vistió, pero el chico empezó a revolverse. Sasuke decidió entonces que la ropa no era tan importante y lo llevó al estudio, donde encendió un ventilador para que le llegara una brisa constante. Después tomó media docena de libros.  
Cuando Sakura llegó a casa, la encontró demasiado silenciosa, excepto por un pitido desconocido, y por un momento pensó que algo horrible había pasado.

Entró corriendo al estudio y se detuvo en seco al ver a Daisuke durmiendo con la cabeza sobre el pecho de Sasuke, que también dormía. Su hijo estaba totalmente desnudo y generosamente impregnado de loción de calamina, y descansaba mucho más cómodamente de lo que había hecho en las últimas tres noches.

Vio la pila de cuentos y tres varitas de chupachups.

—Chupachups para las ampollas de la boca —murmuró con sorpresa, deseando haber pensado en ello, y preguntándose cómo podría habérsele ocurrido al verdugo.

Tal vez porque realmente no fuera un verdugo. Tal vez porque no fuera el villano egoísta que había pensado que era.

Sasuke seguía dejándola sin respiración.

Creía que lo que había sentido estaba muerto, pero al estar con él recordaba cuánto lo había echado de menos. La forma que tenía de mirarla la hacía sentirse como si alguien encendiera un barril de pólvora en su interior. Hasta el momento había ocultado la atracción que sentía por él, pero no sabía durante cuánto tiempo podría seguir haciéndolo.

El empeño que tenía Sasuke por conocer a Daisuke le derrumbaba todas las defensas. El humor que desplegaba con ella y el brillo de sus ojos hacían que el corazón se le disparara. A pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, la camaradería que una vez habían compartido estaba reapareciendo. Aún existía magia entre ellos.

Miró a sus dos hombres y sintió que el corazón se le encogía. Lo que estaba viendo era su sueño secreto, un sueño tan secreto que ni siquiera quería admitirlo ante ella misma.

¿Y si Sasuke podía ser un buen padre para Daisuke? ¿Y si el moreno de ojos azabaches y ella podían recuperar lo que en un principio los unió? Esas preguntas prohibidas la asustaban.

El molesto pitido continuaba y, al caminar hacia él, vio el móvil de Sasuke en el sofá. "Negocios", pensó, y se preguntó si sería urgente y si Sasuke se iría otra vez. Al pensarlo, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Más pensamientos peligrosos. No debería confiar en él. No podía confiar en él.

—Sasuke —dijo, tocándole el hombro con torpeza. —Sasuke.

Él parpadeó y le llevó un momento enfocar la mirada.

—Hola, Sakura.

El corazón le dio un vuelco al escucharlo decir su nombre, como si quisiera saborearlo.

—Te está sonando el móvil. Llevaré a Daisuke a la cama.

—El ventilador es la clave —le dijo mientras levantaba al chico de su pecho.

El niño se removió.

—Hola, mamá. Sasuke me hado chupachups para que me sintiera mejor.

—Lo sé. Ha sido una idea brillante.

—Y sabían bien —dijo Daisuke haciéndola reír.

Lo metió en la cama y volvió para encontrar a Sasuke en el sofá, pasándose la mano por los cabellos azabaches con fustracion.

—¿Malas noticias?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Voy a perder ese trato si no vuelvo a Londres mañana.

* * *

¿**R**eview?


	8. Chapter 8

**Amor Con Un Desconocido**

**VIII**

**D**isclaimer: La historia es original de **Banks Leanne**, este capitulo es editado por **Smileup **y los personajes de Masashi Kishimoto. Solo he tomado prestada la trama con fines de sana diversión y para que salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas

* * *

Sasuke se quedó en silencio por unos momentos, perdido en sus pensamientos. No quería ir a Londres, no quería perderse ni un minuto con Sakura y con Daisuke.

Se sorprendió del cambio que había dado.

El trabajo ya no le parecía tan importante comparado con Sakura y con Daisuke, con quienes deseaba y necesitaba estar. Había pasado los últimos cuatro años sin Sakura y no quería pasar ni un momento más sin ella.

—Deberías ir —dijo Sakura, a pesar de que sentía un peso en el pecho. —Parece importante. Yo puedo apañármelas con Daisuke.

—No voy a ir —contestó él, cerrando el teléfono móvil.

—Pero, ¿y si pierdes el trato? Fue una buena idea estar aquí mientras Daisuke tenía la varicela, y lo has hecho mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, pero eres el gran jefe de Uchiha's Corporation. Miles de empleados cuentan contigo para que sigas siéndolo.

Sasuke asintió en silencio, se levantó y caminó hacia ella. Le tomó un mechón de su pelirosado cabello e inclinó la cabeza, sorprendiéndola completamente cuando la besó. Sus labios eran suaves y tanteadores. Sakura sintió que se le doblaban las rodillas, pero intentó mantenerse en pie.

Atónita, parpadeó y se apartó.

—Buen intento, Sakura, pero pienso quedarme por aquí hasta que a Daisuke se la caiga la última costra.

—¿Y qué pasará después? —la pregunta salió de sus labios antes de que se diera cuenta de que la había pronunciado. Se _**suponía**_ que no tenía que importarle lo que hiciera Sasuke

Él le dirigió una sonrisa torcida que le puso de punta todas las terminaciones nerviosas.

—Supongo que eso depende de la nota que me des.

—¿Nota? —frunció el ceño. —¿Qué quieres decir?

—Digo que lo normal es que el supervisor evalúe a la persona que hace prácticas después de un proyecto importante —Sakura casi se rió al pensar que ella podría supervisar a Sasuke, el verdugo.

—¿Y qué conseguirán los resultados de mi evaluación?

—Con ellos me dirás si estoy preparado para un ascenso. No me estoy quedando sólo por Daisuke, Sakura. Te he echado de menos durante cuatro años, y no quiero hacerlo más —levantó el pulgar para acariciarle la mejilla. —Buenas noches. Llámame si me necesitas.

Sakura lo vio salir de su casa, completamente atónita. Sacudió la cabeza para despejar su mente.

Era imposible que Sasuke desperdiciara la posibilidad de añadir otra compañía al imperio Uchiha, quedándose con Daisuke y su varicela.

Era _imposible_, se repitió.

Se habría ido en menos de veinticuatro horas, y era mejor no esperar que apareciera por su casa cuando tenía entre manos un acuerdo multimillonario. La dura realidad le hizo sentir escalofríos, pero se obligó a enfrentarse a ella.

Pero a la mañana siguiente Sasuke apareció frente a su puerta, y lo siguió haciendo todos los días, hasta que Daisuke dejó de rascarse y se le cayó la última costra.

Sakura luchó contra la atracción que sentía por él, pero su corazón no era tan sensato como debería. Su corazón debería haber aprendido a no contar con Sasuke y a abandonar la esperanza hacía tiempo, pero algo dentro de ella comenzaba a despertarse de nuevo.

Era difícil permanecer fría cuando oía a Sasuke hacer el ruido de un barco mientras le leía un cuento a Daisuke. Era difícil no emocionarse cuando veía que Daisuke le hacía reír a Sasuke. Era muy difícil no añorar esa relación especial que habían compartido en México.

Sakura acostó a su hijo y Sasuke la esperó fuera.

A ella se le aceleró el corazón al ver la mirada que tenía, y se preguntó si iba a marcharse. Al pensar en ello sintió tanto dolor que se quedó sin respiración.

Sasuke entrelazó sus dedos con los de el y la joven madre se lo permitió. Ya pensaría más tarde por qué. Él la condujo al sofá y le tomó las manos.

—Quiero un ascenso.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior de forma juguetona.

—¿A qué?

—Cualquier cosa por encima del idiota que te dejó sola y embarazada sería un avance. Pero quiero más.

—Eres el padre de Daisuke. No puedo mantenerte alejado de él, sería injusto para el niño.

Él asintió.

—Eso es importante, y lo quiero, pero quiero más —le dijo. —Te quiero a ti, Sakura, como cuando estábamos en México.

Ella sintió que las lágrimas amenazaban con inundarle los ojos.

—No podemos volver atrás.

—Pero tú sigues siendo todo lo que siempre he querido en una mujer. Cuando estoy contigo, tengo esa extraña sensación que me dice que todo está bien. Te quiero, y quiero conocerte tanto como un ser humano pueda conocer a otro. Te amo y quiero tener la oportunidad de amar a la mujer en la que te vas a convertir

A Sakura se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Y si cambias de opinión?

—No lo haré. Nunca lo hice. Lo que pasó fue que pensé que no tenía derecho a arrastrarte al caos que mi padre dejó —levantó las manos para tomarle la barbilla. —No pasa nada si no me crees, sólo quiero una oportunidad para demostrártelo. Aunque tarde un año, dos, tres o más, estaré aquí hasta que te des cuenta de que debemos estar juntos.

—Pero, ¿y tu puesto en la compañía?

—Ya he hecho los arreglos necesarios para comenzar a delegar en mi equipo ejecutivo mientras yo me encargo de lo verdaderamente importante: Suke, tú y yo. Puedo perder un montón de dinero, pero no soportaría perderte de nuevo. Y tal vez, cuando te sientas preparada, podremos volver a visitar Cozumel. Pero esa vez, volveremos juntos.

A Sakura se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—No sé qué decir.

—No tienes que decir nada. Sólo déjame demostrarte que te amo. Te amo, Sakura.

—Yo también te amo —susurró ella, y sus palabras fueron el sonido más dulce que Sasuke había oído en toda su vida.

**The End**

* * *

**N/a: **Me gustan los finales cortos y que dejan oportunidad a segundas partes. No estoy diciendo que vaya a haber una segunda.

Aun falta el epilogo como pueden ver me la pase la tarde de hoy editando los capitulos eso si hoy termino de subir esta hermosa historia asi que los dejo los

quiere **Betsy o Azu-nyaa **

**Besiitos ;) * **


	9. Epilogo

**EPILOGO**

* * *

Tenía que haber algo en el agua de Cozumel. O al menos eso es lo que Sakura pensaba.

Fueron a México en su luna de miel y Sakura volvió a quedarse embarazada. Pero esa vez, cuando dio a luz a su hija, una niña con su cabello rosado y los ojos azabaches de su padre, Sasuke estuvo con ella todo el tiempo.

Cuando Sakura logró conciliar el sueño después del parto, Sasuke la besó en la frente y sacó a su hija al pasillo para que la conociera su hermano mayor.

Sasuke estaba tan feliz que pensó que el corazón le iba a explotar. No había nada más valioso que lo que Sakura y él compartían, y ella acababa de darle otro inestimable milagro del amor.

Por su parte, el pequeño Daisuke estaba convencido de que tenía la mejor familia del mundo.

* * *

**The Real End. _ **


End file.
